mickeysuguinetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
The Objects
The Objects is a Media of "accidentally mutated" MMN Body Assets from several MMN Body Asset Catalog boxes which have been coincidentially dropped into the ocean next to Disasia. Plot Before Something's Alive In The Ocean was recorded, some MMN Body Asset Catalog boxes were dropped in the Eastern Disasian ocean by some ROFLCopters. But a ROFLCopter hijacked by Radar Overseer Scotty pushed off a barrel containing 1/2 gallons of the PowerPoint 2013 Life-Giving Pen ink. Little did Scotty knew that the barrel had its rubber stopper removed. As soon as the barrel lands into the ocean, ink blobs exaggeratively flew into all of the MMN BAC boxes nearby in a 200-nautical mile (370.4 kilometers) radius, resulting in assets becoming alive by the moment. (It was unknown that either the boxes may contain BACs or BFDI Assets, because what has came out is BFDI characters.) During MMN SAITO rolling, Sam was reported about "characters that came from another parallel universe." (The news was unintentionally reported for the episode. The news was real.) Like what you're thinking, they were not ready. Yes, they were not. They only got ready for The Ultimate, Unlucky, Unsatisfying, Ultra-violent, Uncensored and Unhappy 13th Return of What has Been Alive in the Ocean (Season 6 Episode 3), which turned out to be literally unlucky, because the Overseers lost. Then as of Season 7, there was peace, until in Season 8, when the Tux Penguins came. Then the Overseers remembered that the assets which has been alive in the ocean became friends with them, so they decided to team up with the inanimate assets to fight the Tux Penguins. After success in fighting the Tux Penguins, as of Season 9, there would be no more "The n''th return of what has been alive in the ocean" titles and the assets which has been alive in the ocean have been considered as common characters. But in this season, radioactivity is filling Planet MickeySugui because of repeated PPT2013LGP ink spills. In Season 9 Episode 2, the oceans have been filled with the ink, resulting in the whole ocean being noisy leaving ear rapes until the end of the Season. In Season 9 Episode 5, the assets which has been alive in the ocean returned to being ordinary assets because they had been poisoned when they accidentally drank the ink (in real life, you'd be literally poisoned) and "died" by returning into ordinary objects again (there is no PowerPoint 2013 Life-Depleting Correction Tapes because of this reason: to "kill" a Character one must pour the Character with the life-giving ink to reverse the life status of the Character. To totally Obliviate him/her one must pour the life-giving ink on him/her then repeatedly stab him/her until s/he dies or perfom a Script or Command that Obliviates a Character.) Then at Season 9 Episode A, the assets which has been alive in the ocean have been revived using the Pen which literally recovers them. Details The Objects are actually the best known characters from BFDI, BFDIA and/or IDFB. The officers are listed like the pieces of the Game of the Generals. The General of the Army is Firey, the General is Leafy, the Lt. General is Pencil, the Major General is Pen, the Brigadier General is Bubble, the Major is Coiny, the Captain is Pin, the 1st Lt. is Eraser, the 2nd Lt. is Match, the Sgt. is Tennis Ball, the Privates are Golf Ball, Ice Cube, Needle, Blocky and Book, the Spy is obviously the Announcer Speaker Box, then the flag is the Season 6 poster of MMN. The name ''The Objects might have been based off the name of the main-class Media The Media because the noun Objects is emphasized, like the noun Media in the name The Media. They currently host the MMC. Category:People in MickeySugui Network Category:People who are supposedly cameos but are not Category:People from other shows